Wait Until You Hear
by wistful dreamer2
Summary: 1x14, what would have happened if Francis didn't know about Mary questioning his guards? If Bash hadn't even come to see Mary? Just the two of them having a conversation as husband and wife.


**A/N:** Many thanks to Callie-Cat for beta reading!

Mary had her back to the door when it opened but she saw her husband enter her bedchamber in the mirror as she was brushing her hair. Without turning around she said what she had been holding in all evening waiting to see him, waiting for this moment when they were finally alone and away from court.

"Wait until you hear the conversation I had with your mother today!"

Francis scoffed and walked over to the couch by her fire, "I am afraid to ask," he sat down and removed his boots. "Please tell me she didn't try interest you in one of her facial remedies? I shudder to guess what is in those." He continued before crossing the rest of the room to where Mary sat, catching her hands and pulling her up.

Mary stood up laughing, "No worse!"

"I am afraid to hazard a guess at what _worse_ could be," Francis pulled her close for a kiss before leading her to the couch he had just left.

Following his playful pull, she sat down next to him and wrapped herself in his arms.

"It was so embarrassing! She was trying to give me fertility advice!" Mary laughed at Francis' horrified expression and continued, "I thought I was going to dying from sheer embarrassment as she just kept handing me vials and bottles with much too detailed instructions one should EVER hear from ones mother-in-law!" she shuddered at the memory.

"No…. I can't believe her," Francis' face reflecting his mortification.

"And you weren't even there! Thank goodness your father interrupted and I managed to escape further lecture on the subject," Mary responded now laughing at Francis' reaction. At least now she didn't have to be alone with the memory of Catherine doling out advice on how to produce an heir in record time. Who knows how much more Catherine would have come up to share if the King hadn't interrupted; she let out a sigh of relief at the thought.

Francis rubbed at his face, as if he could erase the memory Mary had so generously departed to him.

Deciding to spare him any more details, mostly because he seemed to have hits to quota of awkward mother comments for the night, she changed the subject, "Enough about your mother. How was your day? Have you gotten caught up on state affairs? Is everyone back vying for your attention?" she waited a beat before adding, "Anymore fertility advice given from concerned courtiers?"

He shot her a look at the last question, "Thankfully no advise given on that particular subject but plenty opinions given on close to everything else."

He sighed and laid out the current concerns over a few towns to the west causing unrest and a trading agreement in the early stages with one of the German principalities. She listened closely, adding her opinion where she thought it might help or asking questions to get a better picture of the situation.

Finally, their conversation lulled into silence as they reflected on the conversation and their busy day back in court. Enjoying the fact they could share their thoughts and concerns with each other.

Francis laughed abruptly and Mary gave him an inquisitive look. The state affairs they discussed certainly did not amuse her the same, as it seemed to have amused him.

"Francis, what could you possibly be laughing at?"

"Sorry, your conversation with my mother came back to me."

Mary cocked her eyebrow at him, "Not seeing the amusement."

"It's just," he turned to look at her, "you do realize that advice is her way of showing you she has accepted you as a daughter. I wouldn't be surprised if that is also her way of saying she has fond feelings towards you."

Mary looked at him in surprise.

"No, really, her love is expressed in her mothering. Even ask little Henry." He laughed at her measured look, as if she didn't quite believe him.

"I don't know Francis, if you were there…" her words trailed off as she considered how fiercely Catherine had tried to protect Francis when she had thought his life was on the line. How she constantly was mothering little Charles and Henry with advise and lectures. Maybe Francis was right.

"I do believe you have won her over, my love," Francis said gently stroking her cheek, "Not that I am surprised." He pulled her in for a kiss.

Francis pulled her up and started leading her to their bed, "I am not quite ready to try any of my mother's remedies but I don't disagree with wanting to keeping working at it… it is by far the best work I have yet to encounter."

Mary followed after him, laughing.


End file.
